Papa's Pizzeria To Go!
Papa's Pizzeria To Go! is the third Papa Louie's restaurant management series game that is currently available on iPhones, iPods, and Android Phones. The game was announced on Tuesday, September 30, 2014, and was released on Thursday, November 13, 2014. Updates and Sneek Peaks * 9/30/14: Papa's Pizzeria To Go! is announced. 1 * 10/07/14: Meet the New Girl! Delivery Girl Joy! 2 * 10/14/14: Custom Lobby to Go! 3 * 10/21/14: The Topping Station 4 * 10/28/14: The Bake Station 5 * 11/05/14: The Cut Station 6 * 11/13/14: The game is now live. 7 * 11/23/14: Papa's Pizzeria To Go! ranked #14 for paid games on iOS 8 * 10/02/15: Add 21 new furniture and 7 new lobby styles Workers * Roy * Joy Customers * Kingsley (tutorial) * Penny * Tohru * Rita * Cooper * Timm * Taylor (Day 2) * Robby (Day 6) * Clover (Day 10) * Hugo (Day 13) * Shannon (Day 15) * Iggy (Day 17) * Akari (Day 19) * Ember (Day 22) * Kahuna (Day 23) * Skyler (Day 25) * Utah (Rank 2) * Allan (Rank 3) * Olivia (Rank 4) * Zoe (Rank 5) * Greg (Rank 6) * Sasha (Rank 7) * Julep (Rank 8) * Big Pauly (Rank 9) * Alberto (Rank 10) * Radlynn (Rank 11) * Chuck (Rank 12) * Wally (Rank 13) * Prudence (Rank 14) * Marty (Rank 15) * Clair (Rank 16) * Rico (Rank 17) * Peggy (Rank 18) * James (Rank 19) * Franco (Rank 20) * Ivy (Rank 21) * Mandi (Rank 22) * Hank (Rank 23) * Sienna (Rank 24) * Doan (Rank 25) * Mindy (Rank 26) * Hacky Zak (Rank 27) * Olga (Rank 28) * Georgito (Rank 29) * Willow (Rank 30) * Gino Romano (Rank 31) * Edna (Rank 32) * Johnny (Rank 33) * Nevada (Rank 34) * Mitch (Rank 35) * Cecilia (Rank 36) * Little Edoardo (Rank 37) * Scarlett (Rank 38) * Matt (Rank 39) * Scooter (Rank 40) * Tony (Rank 41) * Lisa (Rank 42) * Professor Fitz (Rank 43) * Maggie (Rank 44) * Sarge Fan (Rank 45) * Hope (Rank 46) * Carlo Romano (Rank 47) * Captain Cori (Rank 48) * Gremmie (Rank 49) * Bruna Romano (Rank 50) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 51) * Kayla (Rank 52) * Nick (Rank 53) * Bertha (Rank 54) * Kenji (Rank 55) * Sue (Rank 56) * Cletus (Rank 57) * Boomer (Rank 58) * Connor (Rank 59) * Wendy (Rank 60) * Mary (Rank 61) * Vicky (Rank 62) * Mayor Mallow (Rank 63) * Yippy (Rank 64) * Xandra (Rank 65) * Foodini (Rank 66) * Joy/Roy (Rank 67) * Papa Louie (Rank 68) Closers * Rudy (Monday) * Crystal (Tuesday) * Deano (Wednesday) * Quinn (Thursday) * Trishna (Friday) * Xolo (Saturday) * Jojo (Sunday) Toppings * Onions (start) * Mushrooms (start) * Sausage (start) * Pepperoni (start) * Green Peppers (Unlocked with Taylor on Day 2) * Bacon (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 2) * Banana Peppers (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 3) * Olives (unlocked with Olivia on Rank 4) * Chicken (unlocked with Zoe on Rank 5) * Tomatoes (unlocked with Greg on Rank 6) * Colby Jack Cheese (unlocked with Sasha on Rank 7) * Spinach (unlocked with Julep on Rank 8) * Ground Beef (unlocked with Big Pauly on Rank 9) * Ham (unlocked with Alberto on Rank 10) * Red Peppers (unlocked with Radlynn on Rank 11) * Pineapple (unlocked with Chuck on Rank 12) * Anchovies (unlocked with Wally on Rank 13) * Meatballs (unlocked with Prudence on Rank 14) * Basil Leaves (unlocked with Marty on Rank 15) * Provolone Cheese (unlocked with Clair on Rank 16) * Capicola (unlocked with Rico on Rank 17) * Jalapenos (unlocked with Peggy on Rank 18) * Philly Steak (unlocked with James on Rank 19) * Asiago Cheese (unlocked with Franco on Rank 20) * Prosciutto (unlocked with Ivy on Rank 21) * Fresh Garlic (unlocked with Mandi on Rank 22) Upgrades * Doorbell, $15.00 * Light-Bake Alarms, $120.00 * Regular Alarms, $90.00 * Well-Done Alarms, $120.00 * Oven Booster 1, $100.00 * Oven Booster 2, $150.00 * 4-Cut Guide, $200.00 * 6-Cut Guide, $450.00 * 8-Cut Guide, $400.00 * Square-Cut Guide, $500.00 Décor * Papa Balloons, $45.00 * Potted Tree, $50.00 * Hanging Plant, $70.00 * Pizza Boxes, $50.00 * Bookshelf, $75.00 * Papa Louie Arcade, $400.00 * Lg. Pizzeria Table, $75.00 * Sm. Pizzeria Table, $50.00 * Prickly Cactus, $65.00 * McCoy Arcade, $400.00 * Lg. Taco Table, $75.00 * Sm. Taco Table, $50.00 * Palm Tree, $150.00 * Lg. Luau Table (with Punch), $75.00 * Sm. Luau Table (with Radio), $50.00 * Soda Machine, $175.00 * Lg. Pastel Table, $75.00 * Sm. Pastel Table, $50.00 * Jukebox, $170.00 * Lg. Heart Table, $75.00 * Sm. Heart Table, $50.00 * Lamppost, $130.00 * Lg. Wingeria Table, $75.00 * Sm. Wingeria Table, $50.00 * Lg. Black Table, $75.00 * Sm. Black Table, $50.00 * Jacksmith Arcade, $400.00 * Papa Statue, $200.00 * Romano Portrait, $70.00 * Lg. Gilded Table, $75.00 * Sm. Gilded Table, $50.00 * Trophy Case, $160.00 * Lg. Baseball Table, $75.00 * Sm. Baseball Table, $50.00 * Peanut Barrel, $55.00 * Big Top Balloons, $45.00 * Lg. Carnival Table, $75.00 * Sm. Carnival Table, $50.00 * Sky Ninja Flag, $70.00 * Bonsai, $80.00 * Ninja Fence, $75.00 * Lg. Ninja Table, $75.00 * Sm. Ninja Table, $50.00 * Pine Tree, $80.00 * Brick Fireplace, $125.00 * Coffee Table, $75.00 * Phonograph, $50.00 * Lg. Chili Crate, $75.00 * Sm. Chili Crate, $50.00 * Lg. Onion Crate, $75.00 * Sm. Onion Crate, $50.00 * Newspaper Stand, $75.00 * Steak and Jake Arcade, $400.00 * Lg. Jubilee Table, $75.00 * Sm. Jubilee Table, $50.00 * Lg. Spooky Table, $75.00 * Sm. Spooky Table, $50.00 * Gumball Machine, $85.00 * Lg. Rainbow Table, $75.00 * Sm. Rainbow Table, $50.00 * Comics, $85.00 * Lg. Checker Table, $75.00 * Sm. Checker Table, $50.00 PostersEdit * Window, $65.00 * Flipline Poster, $30.00 * Pepper Poster, $45.00 * Mushroom Poster, $40.00 * Onion Poster, $45.00 * Sausage Poster, $40.00 * Pepperoni Poster, $50.00 * Jojo Poster, $35.00 Posters available when ingredients are unlocked * Olives Poster, $35.00 * Rings Poster, $45.00 * Bacon Poster, $40.00 * Chicken Poster, $40.00 * Tomato Poster, $50.00 * Colby Jack Poster, $45.00 * Spinach Poster, $40.00 * Beefy Poster, $40.00 * Ham Poster, $45.00 * Pineapple Poster, $35.00 * Anchovies Poster, $40.00 * Meatballs Poster, $50.00 * Basil Poster, $35.00 * Provolone Poster, $40.00 * Capi-Cool Poster, $40.00 * Jalapeno Poster, $45.00 * Philly Steak Poster, $35.00 * Asiago Poster, $45.00 * Prosciutto Poster, $35.00 * Garlic Poster, $45.00 Category:Gameria